disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Daughters of Triton
"Daughters of Triton" is a song seen at the beginning of the Disney animated feature film, The Little Mermaid. It introduces and is sung by King Triton's six eldest daughters. It was supposed to be Ariel's debut in a concert, but due to her absence, the concert is quickly cut short. Lyrics Movie Version= Oh, we are the daughters of Triton Great father who loves us and named us well: Aquata Andrina Arista Attina Adella Alana And then there is the youngest in her musical debut A seventh little sister, we're presenting her to you To sing a song Sebastian wrote, her voice is like a bell She's our sister Ari– (all gasp) |-|Broadway Version= The Broadway version is essentially the song with some extra lyrics for length. The outcome of the song is that Triton is left furious while Sebastian ponders where Ariel has gone. Mersisters Ah, we are the daughters of Triton, Great father who loves us, And named us well, Aquata Andrina Arista Atina Adella Alana And Ariel! (Instrumentals) In concert we hope to enlighten, The heart of the merfolk, With music's swell! Aquata! (Ahhh) Andrina! (Ahhh) Arista! (Ahhh) Attina! (Ahhh) Adella (Ahhh) Alana! (Ahhh) And then there is the youngest In her musical debut Our seventh little sister We’re presenting her to you To sing a song Sebastian wrote Her voice is like a bell It’s our sister, Ariel! Sebastian (spoken): Oh, no. Where is she? Once more. Mersisters Sister, Ariel! |-|The Little Mermaid Live!= Mermaid Emcee: Ah, these are the daughters of Triton Great father who loves them, And named them well Aquata Andrina Arista Attina Adella Alana ...and Ariel Yes, these are the daughters of Triton Great father who loves them And named them well Aquata Andrina Arista Attina Adella Alana ...and Ariel (with Ariel's sisters joining in) In concert, they hold to enlighten The hearts of the merfolk with music swell Aquata Andrina Arista Attina Adella Alana And then there is the youngest in her musical debut Their seventh little sister, we're presenting her to you To sing a song Sebastian wrote, her voice is like a bell Is (she's) their sister Ariel! Deleted Scene: Backstage with Sebastian This scene was to be opened in a different way from the final version. Originally it started with the girls practicing for their parts backstage. Sebastian then comes in to give the girls some last minute instructions until coming to the realization that Ariel was missing. When upon asking where she was, Andrina told him that she was not anywhere to be seen, which quickly sends Sebastian into a panic. Eventually Sebastian calms himself and tells the girls to get into their places while he stalls for time. However, when he tries to approach the king, a spotlight shines on him and his presence is made known to the entire concert hall. All Sebastian can do is sigh and get into his conductor's position as he prepares to start the show. This scene was removed due to the creators deciding that it would be better to surprise the audience by keeping Sebastian and everyone else in the dark. Comic Adaptation The comic adaption adapted this song with a new set of lyrics, skipping past the names of all the sisters and instead skipping from the first subject, to the final subject, being the introduction of Ariel. :The daughters of Triton are we :Our Father has chosen each name for us well :Now listen to our sister whose voice rings like a bell :Her name is Arie... Trivia *This is one of the few Disney songs that ends abruptly. *In the scene prior to this song appearing; when King Triton rides over the crowd, merfolk versions of Donald, Goofy, and Mickey can be glanced within the crowd, as well as an animated Kermit the Frog. *Prior to the third movie, the sisters' age were determined by their order of appearance in this song, with Aquata being assumed the oldest due to her being the first sister to give her name. However, in the third movie Attina is revealed to be the oldest. es:Daughters of Triton fr:Filles du roi Triton pt-br:Daughters of Triton Category:The Little Mermaid songs Category:Group songs Category:Songs with alternate lyrics